


Всему виной квиддич

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Slash, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: Люциус подозревает страшное





	Всему виной квиддич

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> У Драко новая метла — к ужасу Люциуса и Нарциссы

— Откуда это у тебя? — с тревогой спросила Нарцисса. И внимательно посмотрела на Драко — который с сияющим видом сжимал в руках новую гоночную метлу.

Люциуса реакция жены не удивила. В его памяти до сих пор были свежи воспоминания о ранних попытках Драко пронести метлу в Хогвартс — одни лишь планы нарушали как минимум шесть магических уголовно-правовых статутов (и, удайся Драко осуществить задуманное, привели бы к обвинениям в мелком хулиганстве, антиобщественных действиях несовершеннолетнего волшебника и незаконном обороте магических транспортных средств).

Стоило ли говорить, что когда сын вернулся на пасхальные каникулы с метлой, которую Люциус ему не покупал, это по меньшей мере настораживало.

— Нравится? — спросил Драко, отряхивая мантию от каминной пыли и проходя в холл — беззастенчиво проигнорировав вопрос. — Это «Молния» — настоящая! Помните, я вам летом ее показывал в витрине «Все для квиддича»?

Нарцисса так поморщилась, что Люциус сразу понял — помнит.

— Драко, — начал он, отстраненно гадая, считается ли «Молния» хищением в крупных размерах, — откуда она у тебя?

— Взял попользоваться, — небрежно бросил Драко — так небрежно, что Люциус тут же заподозрил страшное, — и выразительно взглянул на свой чемодан: — Мои вещи кто-нибудь заберет? Где все эльфы?

— У кого? — строго спросил Люциус, лихорадочно пытаясь вспомнить, какое наказание грозило за угон магических транспортных средств.

— У Поттера, — почти невозмутимо ответил Драко. И, не дав им с Нарциссой опомниться, снова попробовал сменить тему: — Может, скажем эльфам накрыть на стол пораньше? После еды в этой пародии на школу дождаться не могу приличного обеда...

Люциус осторожно взял за руку застывшую от шока Нарциссу, и та вздрогнула, накрыв его ладонь своей. Знакомое прикосновение чуть успокаивало, однако реальности происходящему не добавляло.

— Драко, — с опаской произнесла Нарцисса, — эта метла... Поттер отдал ее тебе добровольно?

К нарастающей панике Люциуса, Драко медленно перевел взгляд на потолок, явно задумавшись.

— Нууу, — протянул он, — смотря что для тебя добровольно.

И широко усмехнулся.

— Драко! — ахнула Нарцисса. Люциус почувствовал, как мраморный пол начинает уплывать у него из-под ног. Отобрать метлу у Поттера? Хуже было бы только забрать у Северуса его ежедневную порцию Эликсира радости.

Не то чтобы он сильно помогал, судя по рассказам Драко.

— Да шучу я, — Драко закатил глаза. — Поттер всего лишь проиграл пари.

Перед мысленным взором Люциуса перестали стремительно мелькать газетные заголовки «ШОК! Сын бывшего Пожирателя Смерти похитил метлу Гарри Поттера!».

— Проиграл пари тебе? — на всякий случай уточнил он.

— Ну конечно, — почти обиженно заявил Драко. — Кому еще он мог проиграть?

— Свою метлу?

— На неделю, — кивнул Драко, — как раз на все каникулы. Тем хуже Поттеру — будет все свободные дни летать на школьных «Чистометах».

Нарцисса с сомнением поглядела на Люциуса. Люциус сощурился:

— И Поттер так просто согласился тебе ее отдать?

Драко фыркнул.

— Если бы. Этот неудачник совсем не умеет проигрывать, — он скорчил рожу. — Но у нашего пари было полно свидетелей, так что отвертеться ему не удалось, — довольно добавил Драко. — А уж с каким видом Поттер мне ее передавал! Кажется, в глазах у него стояли слезы... — на лице Драко появилось мечтательное выражение.

Пожалуй, Люциус счел бы его слегка пугающим — если бы не провел почти всю юность в компании отталкивающих существ, которыми окружал себя Лорд, и родственников жены, чье психическое здоровье было под очень большим вопросом. Мечтательные улыбки при описании чужих страданий давно стали для Люциуса чем-то до ужаса обыденным.

Нарцисса тихо кашлянула:

— Что ж, я рада, что ты доволен. 

— Постарайся ничего не сломать, — холодно сказал Люциус, наблюдая, как Драко прижимает к себе метлу.

Газетные заголовки «Сын бывшего Пожирателя Смерти злонамеренно испортил имущество Гарри Поттера!» и «Гарри Поттер намерен взыскать с Малфоев многогаллеонный ущерб» привлекали Люциуса немногим больше.

Нарцисса наконец подозвала домовых эльфов — один тут же взял у Драко чемодан, а другой услужливо помог снять теплую мантию.

Отдавать им метлу Драко наотрез отказался.

— И как отнесешь вещи, принести из малой гостиной новую колдокамеру, — приказал он первому эльфу. — Нужно будет обязательно сделать колдофото с «Молнией»!

Эльфы низко поклонились и исчезли.

— Обед подадут через полчаса, — сообщила Нарцисса. — На десерт сегодня трайфл — в честь твоего возвращения.

— Спасибо, — сдержанно поблагодарил Драко — на удивление сдержанно, если учесть, что это его любимый десерт. — Заснимете потом, как я летаю на «Молнии»?

— Непременно, — выдавил Люциус, изо всех сил постаравшись не скривиться.

Перед началом учебного года он уже делал колдографии Драко, решившего попрактиковаться в трюках к новому школьному сезону. С земли его выкрутасов почти не было видно, поэтому снимать развившего бешеную скорость Драко пришлось прямо с воздуха — и по какой-то причине этот опыт оказался чуть ли не более травмирующим, чем все аудиенции с Лордом вместе взятые.

Кто бы что ни говорил о Лорде, он бы никогда не допустил, чтобы в опасной близости от Люциуса пролетали чудовищные маггловские треугольники.

Драко просиял:

— Пошлю эти колдофото всем — первым делом Поттеру, конечно, — ухмыльнувшись, он зашагал в сторону лестницы. — Ха, представляю, какое у него будет лицо...

— Он наверняка будет вне себя, — кивнул Люциус. — А о чем было пари?

— Пари? — Драко обернулся и удивленно моргнул. — Да так, о квиддиче.

Люциус испытующе на него посмотрел.

— Кто наберет больше очков в матчах против Рейвенкло, — пояснил Драко и унесся наверх по лестнице.

Оставшись наедине, Люциус и Нарцисса переглянулись.

— Сейчас твоя очередь, — поспешно заявил Люциус. — Я гонялся за ним с колдокамерой в прошлый раз.

— Зато я снимала, как Драко отрабатывает Вялый Кистевой Крен, — а такое следует засчитать за два раза, — мягко возразила Нарцисса. — Раскрою тайну: в этом не было ничего вялого. 

— Нет, боюсь, так не пойдет, — Люциус покачал головой. — По такому принципу тот раз, когда я помогал Драко отбивать бланджеры, можно засчитать за все десять.

Он поморщился, прогоняя из памяти вопли и стенания домовых эльфов, которых Драко предложил использовать в качестве мишеней.

— Я хуже летаю, так что для меня моральный урон сильнее, — улыбнулась Нарцисса. — Не говоря уже о том, что ты потрясающе смотришься на метле.

— И это тоже не сработает, — с усмешкой произнес Люциус.

Не то чтобы он действительно собирался подвергнуть жену (и правда не очень уверенно сидевшую на метле) такому испытанию, как вечер с донельзя взбудораженным Драко — к тому же разжившимся самой быстрой метлой в мире.

— Почему бы нам не пойти вместе? — предложил он. — Я стану управлять метлой, а ты сядешь передо мной и будешь держать колдокамеру.

Нарцисса окинула его заинтересованным взглядом.

— Звучит замечательно, — сказала она. — Может, нам сделать это традицией? Ты мог бы катать меня над озером и парком, даже отвозить на приемы…

— Давай сперва переживем этот раз, — торопливо сказал Люциус, и Нарцисса звонко рассмеялась, прильнув к нему ближе.

Люциус обнял ее, довольно подумав, что вечер обещает стать очень приятным. Драко, конечно, начнет жаловаться, что они мало снимают его полет и «все время пялятся друг на друга, да сколько можно» — но, по правде говоря, Люциуса это ничуть не волновало.


End file.
